<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Days by jeremyyyberryyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550819">Bad Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyyyberryyy/pseuds/jeremyyyberryyy'>jeremyyyberryyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little minho oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Everyone Loves Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT8, Polyamory, Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, little!Minho, littlespace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyyyberryyy/pseuds/jeremyyyberryyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho has a really bad day, but luckily his boyfriends are always there to take care of him and provide lots and lots of cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little minho oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just another fluffy little minho fic because i am bored</p><p>tw/cw: crying, yelling, littlespace (pacifiers too)<br/>minho’s a bit of a jerk in the beginning, but the rest is just fluff and cuddles ofc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Minho arrives home that day, he immediately walks straight into his room. He strolls right past his boyfriends on the sofa and heads to his bedroom, ignoring their calls of his name. Changbin is quick to leap up from the couch and stumble over to the bedroom Minho is in. </p><p>Changbin knocks at the door, muttering a “Let me in, Min” under his breath. </p><p>“The fuck do you want?” Minho shouts, yanking open the door so fast that Changbin almost flinches. Minho glares at him while he peeks his head out from the door.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you? I only wanted to be nice and check on you because it seemed like you were upset,” Changbin grumbles, glaring right back at Minho.</p><p>“You know what would make me less upset? If you left me the fuck alone,” says Minho coldly.</p><p>Changbin sighs, trying his best to push down his anger at Minho’s attitude. </p><p>“Just come on, hyung. Come talk to us or we can watch a movie together or something,” he offers kindly.</p><p>“What part of leaving me the fuck alone do you not understand,” yells Minho in frustration, slamming the door right in Changbin's face.</p><p>Changbin is left in shock for a few seconds before being filled with annoyance at Minho. He had just wanted to help. And he wanted to make sure Minho was okay because it seemed pretty obvious that something happened.</p><p>Changbin sighs. There’s nothing he can do about it now if Minho wants to be alone. Changbin slowly makes his way back to the couch, letting the others know the situation and that Minho wants to be left alone. They all decide it's best to wait until Minho comes to them.</p><p>Minho comes bursting out of his bedroom door a few hours later with tears falling down his face.</p><p>The others have moved from the couch since then, and are all busy doing their own things around the house, while Chan and Jisung are still at the company. </p><p>“B-Binnie!” Minho shouts desperately with an edge of panic in his voice.</p><p>At the calling of his name, Changbin rushes out from the kitchen to find Minho standing outside of his bedroom door with tears rushing down his cheeks. Changbin quickly hurries over to Minho and pulls him into his arms.</p><p>“S-Sowwy,” Minho sobs out, evidently feeling bad for having closed the door in his face and shutting them out.</p><p>Changbin rubs down Minho’s back as the Little sobs even harder into his chest. Although Changbin is a few inches shorter than Minho, the other easily looks smaller compared to Changbin, especially now when he’s hunched over from crying and burying his head into the side of Changbin's neck.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby,” responds Changbin, stroking up and down his back.</p><p>He knows Minho feels bad for yelling and that he didn’t mean what he said. Minho was probably just frustrated or upset by something and was annoyed with Changbin for bothering him when he wanted to rest. </p><p>The others, minus Hyunjin and the two at the studio, have since entered the living room and stand, looking at the two of them while Minho lets out little sobs. </p><p>Changbin decides to move his boyfriend to a more comfortable position and starts waddling over towards the direction of the couch. Minho sniffs and then lets out a small giggle at the way they are moving with one foot and the other, walking still pressed against each other.</p><p>Changbin smiles down at the baby that’s currently melted into his chest.</p><p>Once they arrive, Changbin settles onto the couch, pulling Minho down with him.</p><p>Felix sits down on the couch and lays his head on Changbin's shoulder, looking at their other boyfriend.</p><p>“What happened, Min?” Changbin questions.</p><p>Minho whimpers and this time burrows his head into Felix, while still sitting atop Changbin's lap.</p><p>Seungmin and Jeongin see that the two of their older boyfriends can handle the situation and go back to making dinner, this time deciding to make a little extra meal that Minho would enjoy. And meanwhile, Hyunjin is still off in his room, probably dozing off or in the shower.</p><p>“Come on, baby. You’re okay. Wanna tell us what’s wrong, love?” Felix asks softly.</p><p>Minho finally pulls away and settles back on Changbin's chest, resting his head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Ba’ day,” he says frowning.</p><p>Changbin gives a hum in response and Felix lets out a sound of sympathy.</p><p>“I’m sorry, baby. What happened today that made it bad?” Changbin questions, trying to figure out what had made Minho so upset.</p><p>“Dance no wowk,” he sniffs. “An’ Min only gwood a’ dance.”</p><p>Felix instantly frowns and pets Minho’s head.</p><p>“M’ sorry, baby. But you’re good at more than just dance. Our baby’s good at so many things, right Binnie-hyung?” </p><p>Changbin nods his head in agreement, rubbing circles on Minho’s back.</p><p>Minho lets out a small sniffle but nods at their words.</p><p>“An’ Mommy an’ him call Min today,” he states, adding on to his previous statement.</p><p>They all know who the ‘him’ is that Minho is referring to. And both boys on the couch tense at the mention of Minho’s parents. Minho doesn’t share a lot about his childhood, but they do know that he definitely grew up in a different environment than the rest of them. And they also get the vibe that his father is not the best person in the world.</p><p>Felix continues softly petting his hair in comfort, not saying a word.</p><p>“Min miss you too,” he says, staring at Felix with watery, wide eyes.</p><p>“Me?” Felix asks, pointing to himself.</p><p>Minho giggles a bit.</p><p>“Mhm,” he confirms. “Min miss Lixie an’ Binnie an’ Channie an’ Minnie an’ Sungie an’ Innie an’ Jinnie,” he states, getting faster with each name he lists.</p><p>“An’ Min miss Soonie, Doongie, an’ Dowi,” he pouts.</p><p>Changbin laughs, “You miss your babies, Min?” he asks.</p><p>Min nods, uttering a “Min’s babies” in confirmation.</p><p>“Sorry baby,” Felix says after letting out a small chuckle.</p><p>“How about,” he starts slowly, gaining Minho’s attention.</p><p>“We call Channie-hyung and see if we can get him and Sungie-hyung home a little earlier and...” he trails off, watching as Minho brightens up.</p><p>“CWUDDLES!” the Little shouts, dissolving into giggles.</p><p>The other two smile widely at their happy Min.</p><p>Suddenly, Hyunjin bursts into the room, almost skidding into the coffee table.</p><p>“Did somebody- say- cuddles?” he asks, breathlessly.</p><p>Minho turns on Changbin's lap and holds out his hands, squealing and yelling a happy “JINNIE!”, while his other boyfriends are still busy laughing at Hyunjin, who most likely ran all the way from his room once Minho had screamed.</p><p>Hyunjin smiles sheepishly, too wrapped up in pulling Minho towards him and off the couch, to be too embarrassed.</p><p>Once off the couch, Minho latches onto Hyunjin and nuzzles his head into the lanky boy's chest.</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart, I’m going to go call Channie-hyung now, okay?” Felix says while standing from the couch and grabbing his phone from his pocket.</p><p>Minho nods from Hyunjin's chest and Felix chuckles before walking away to phone their oldest boyfriend.</p><p>Once he leaves, Changbin whines from the couch about getting his "cuddle bug" stolen from him.</p><p>“Hyunjinnie,” he whines. “Come. here. now.”</p><p>“You owe me cuddles for taking away my Min,” he huffs, pouting from the sofa.</p><p>Hyunjin rolls his eyes playfully and says, “He can’t be only your Min if we are all dating each other, Binnie-hyung.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Changbin dismisses, motioning both of them over.</p><p>Once the couple has moved within an arm's reach from the couch, Changbin gently turns Hyunjin around so that his back is facing him. Before Hyunjin has time to question him, Changbin has pulled both of them down onto his lap.</p><p>“BINNIE!” Minho shouts, giggling like mad, while Hyunjin jokingly slaps Changbin's shoulder.</p><p>Changbin only laughs, allowing Hyunjin to move around until he finds a comfortable position for all three of them. However, once h' settles down, their baby Minho has decided he doesn’t want to sit still any longer.</p><p>“Gotta go get Gyu,” he mutters to his two boyfriends on the couch while running off.</p><p>“Don’t run in socks, Min!” Changbin yells to deaf ears as the Little only increases his speed towards their bedrooms.</p><p>Changbin sighs and Hyunjin just laughs, curling back into his embrace.</p><p>“Where’d he go?” Seungmin questions, having walked out of the kitchen after hearing the running feet leaving the living room.</p><p>“He’s off to get Gyu,” Hyunjin responds.</p><p>“He’s a stuffed animal thief, that’s what he is,” Changbin mutters moodily.</p><p>“If I remember correctly, hyung. You were the one who insisted upon him having it,” Seungmin laughs.</p><p>“Lies,” Changbin says, jokingly glaring at the other two.</p><p>“Whatever, Binnie,” Seungmin says sassily as he walks back towards the bedrooms.</p><p>When Minho returns, he is accompanied by Seungmin and Gyu, clutched in his right arm. </p><p>“Oh, no! What happened, kitten?” Changbin asks upon seeing the evidence of tear tracks running down Minho's face when the couple got closer.</p><p>“Asked him about his day,” Seungmin regretfully says, tightening his grip on Minho’s smaller hand.</p><p>“Aw,” Changbin says in understanding, while Hyunjin leaps off his lap and goes over to engulf the Little in a hug.</p><p>Changbin gestures for the two to come over to the couch and Seungmin quickly scoops up Minho (and Gyu) from Hyunjin's grasp and dumps him onto the couch.</p><p>The Little lets out a soft giggle before pouting and looking at Changbin with pleading eyes.</p><p>“What is it, baby?”</p><p>“W- wan’ b- b- binki,” he says quietly, his face turning red before he hides himself with his hands.</p><p>Crying twice today must’ve caused Minho to slip further and be in a younger headspace.</p><p>“I can get it,” a voice says from a bit farther away.</p><p>The rest glace up to spot Jeongin in the entryway of the living room. Their youngest boyfriend must’ve come in a little while ago.</p><p>“Dinner's ready. Just need to heat it up when Channie-hyung and Jisungie-hyung get home,” he explains before skipping off to retrieve the pacifier in Minho’s drawer.</p><p>They all watch as Minho sucks lightly on the pacifier that Jeongin popped in his mouth a few seconds ago. Innie lets out an “aw” and the rest are transfixed by, their usually sarcastic and opposed to skinship boyfriend, acting so adorable.</p><p>Just then, Felix enters the room, holding up his phone triumphantly.</p><p>“They’ll be home in no more than ten minutes,” he declares.</p><p>After Chan and Jisung return home and the food is reheated and eaten, they all gather on the couch in a pile of love and limbs.</p><p>Minho is latched onto Jisung and Chan, but periodically whines when he misses one of the others. This causes the cuddle pile to be rearranged multiple times that evening; Minho eventually cuddling with everybody at least twice. Soon, he tires himself out, and they all cuddle in closer to him. Everyone makes a point to be touching their baby in some way, whether it be hugging him from the side, petting his head, rubbing his tummy, or holding his hand. </p><p>“Min, baby,” Changbin mutters softly. “When you have another bad day like this come find us, yeah? We’ll make it better.”</p><p>Minho nods sleepily and opens his eyes slightly to lock pinkies with his boyfriend.</p><p>“Pwomise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to those commenting!! i hope you enjoy reading! also sorry i am really bad at writing and i have no idea how to tittle anything lololol :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>